The present invention relates to apparatus for exchanging rewound rolls in a roll slitting and rewinding machine.
In slitters a wide and long continuous sheet of paper or film from a supply roll is slitted and the resulting slitted strips are rewound to slit rewinding rolls. The operation of removing slitted-strip rewound rolls from the machine and exchanging them with fresh bobbins or cores for rewinding rolls takes much time and labor, forming the cause of failure to shorten the total working time. Particularly, in case of obtaining rewound rolls of a large diameter, the heavy weight and large bulk make handling more difficult.
The principal object of the invention is to provide an apparatus for exchanging rewound rolls in a roll slitting and rewinding machine, in which such the draw-backs and disadvantages as mentioned in the above can be avoided.
Another object of the invention is to provide an apparatus for exchanging rewound rolls in a roll slitting and rewinding machine, in which the rewound rolls can be entirely mechanically and efficiently removed from the machine and exchanged for fresh ones.
Other objects and advantages of the invention will become apparent from the following detailed description of the invention.